


Ay yi yi

by Kea3



Series: What's my name? [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Or Is It?, The rangers still don't know Trini's last name, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, might as well ask Zordon for help, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kea3/pseuds/Kea3
Summary: The rangers have proven they don't know Trini's last name. So when in doubt ask Zordon he'll know what to do.





	Ay yi yi

Zack is sitting on the steps near Zordon's wall. "I can't believe we don't know Trini's last name…" 

"We have failed as friends…" Jason agrees.

Kim takes a deep breath "Worst… she wouldn't let me…you know…."

Billy frowns at her "Let you what?"

Kim makes a motion with her hands "You know"

Billy frowns knowing he's missing something "No. I don't that's why I asked."

Jason clear his throat. "Billy. Kim and Trini are dating…."

This is not news to him. "And…?"

Jason tries again. "They're dating…." he too makes a motion with his hands.

It suddenly dawns on Billy. "Ohhhhhhhh…."

"Yeah…." Kim tells him sadly.

"You don't know Trini's last name?" Zordon lets out a deep sigh. Teenagers. "You are power rangers. You must unite as one and fully understand each other. You must fully embrace each other… you must fully know each other so much so that Trini's last name rolls off your tongues…."

Kim's jaw drops. "Oh My God...You don't know her last name either…!"

"Ummmmmm" wall dad seems at a loss for words… "Of course I do."

Kim gets up and stands in front of him, challenging. "Then what is it?"

Zordon gives a little laugh. "It would be better for you as a team to discover Trini's last name…."

Jason comes up right next to Kim. "You don't know it either!"

Alpha 5 shakes his head "Ay yi yi you all don't know Master Trini's last name." Five pairs of eyes lock onto the robot.

"Are you telling us you do…?" Kim want's clear confirmation on this.

"Know master Trini's last name. Of course." Alpha 5 says happily.

"And…

"And what…?"

"What is it?"

Alpha 5 seems to sense some danger as he inches back toward to door he had just entered from. "Master Trini has asked me not to tell you." 

"But you know it!" Zack demands coming to stand next to Jason.

Alpha 5 nods.

A hush befalls the group…before Kim promptly states "Get him" and four rangers go chasing after the tiny little robot with Kim in the lead.

"Ay yi yi" Alpha 5 turns and runs throwing his arms up in the air and yelling 'ay yi yi' as he runs into the deeper parts of the ship with four rangers in hot pursuit.

"Don't let him get to the transporter room" Zordon offers helpfully.

For a robot he's a fast little sucker...

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I am not sorry at all… I was thinking about calling it 'Run Alpha Run' but felt like the title would have given away the ending.
> 
> As long as people keep liking these I'll keep writing them.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
